Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to data management techniques, and, in particular, to a system and method for dynamic configuration and data retrieval in a data management system.
Description of Related Art
Software applications and services generally use various mechanisms for optimizing queries and retrieving data from datasets. Typically, software application developers hardcode these analytical systems. For example, if a user of an application desires to modify a data model, such as add an additional product within the data model, of a dataset then source code of the data model can only be modified by a software application developer, which is both time-consuming and inconvenient. However, the user cannot modify and/or configure the data model of the dataset. Further, the analytical systems provide a Graphical User Interface (GUI) based tool that connects directly to a Structured Query Language (SQL) database with a pre-defined star schema, or other schemas. The pre-defined schema may include fact tables that refer to any number of dimension tables. However, these GUI based tools with the pre-defined star schema are static and are not easily programmable.
Furthermore, these analytical systems are often custom built per use-case and therefore, do not enable users to derive benefits of a shared infrastructure. As a result, the users are saddled with low performance and low flexibility when their business needs a change. Therefore, improved mechanisms for optimizing queries and data retrieval are required.